Never Let Go
by Lite Crystal27
Summary: Giotto finally hired 8 normal workers to help them around the Vongola Mansion. Day by day, the guardians found something in the girls that interest them and feelings started to bloom. But it seems that fate won't let them be and took the girls away from them. However, the first generation is not going to give up, even if they have to defy time. 1st Gen x Fem10th Gen
1. Chapter 1: Crashing Down

**Hi there! **

**This is my very first fanfic! It took me awhile to type this down, with me fretting around about the story and grammars but I finally post it! I'm sorry for any mistakes but I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Crashing Down<span>**

Familia, an organized body of criminals formed with each other, terrorizing the innocents, creating disaster, rising their own names to reach the top in the underground world so called Mafia.

Each and every familia will always have seven top guardians with flames representing the sky. The flames are the Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist, Cloud and the ever so rare flame, the Sky.

Somewhere in Italy, within the forest built a huge mansion with the name of 'Vongola' crafted on the gates. Vongola was created as a vigilant group that is to protect innocent civilians from harm two years ago, it was quite famous and feared in the mafia world and like everyday, everything was going fine until…

"I'm very sorry master Giotto" said a woman in her early twenties wearing a maid-like uniform, bowing towards to the person before her.

"I understand Maria, you can go now" With a bow the maid quietly left the room, leaving the aching man alone in his office. The man was known as Giotto, the boss of Vongola family. He was only a nineteen year old teenage boy. He had blond gravity defying hair, sky blue eyes, wearing a pinstriped suit with a cloak hanging on a chair not so far away from his desk.

Giotto sighed the nth time of the day, rubbing his temple trying to sooth his headache. There's no reason to stop the maid from quitting her job as the doctor said that it will be health endangering if she keep fainting and losing blood every time she saw her masters' smile or standing close to each other and to make matters worse, the workers had been quitting their jobs for the very same reason.

Someone knock on the door softly before stepping into the office. The person had red hair and eyes, a red firery tattoo covering the right side of his face, wearing a white dress shirt with black trousers. He is Giotto's right hand man and Storm guardian, G.

"So, that's the last one huh?"

"Oh G, yeah…" Giotto looked up from his constant growing paperworks. "What do we do now? We can't hire workers that like to faint around the mansion?!"

"We hire people who don't faint then" growled G leaning against the wall. He can't stand anymore having to saving them from every fall while they going into their own dream world.

Giotto groaned, flopping his head on to his wooden desk. They had been extra careful on hiring their workers, checking their past health status or accidents. Now they had lost the last one, who will cook for them or clean the super huge mansion now?

"Oh yeah, there's another reason why I came her-"

"GIOTTO!" a shout rang through the mansion. The said man immediately sat up straight, looking to his annoyed storm guardian "Cozart's coming?"

As if on cue, the door slammed open revealing a man the same age as the blond, Giotto's long time friend, Cozart. He had crimson red hair and unique eyes that his pupil shaped like four pointers of a compass. Like Giotto, he runs his own family named Shimon.

"Cozart! You should have called me!" yelled Giotto furious that he couldn't prepare any preparation for his friend's arrival, well not that he could do it…

While Cozart was rubbing the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "I don't need any welcoming parties everytime I come here and…" Cozart paused staring at the blond with a confused expression "Giotto where are the workers? The mansion is surprising quiet when I arrived here"

Giotto closed his eyes as another wave of headache came rushing to his head "That's because-"

"Nufufu, we kicked them out" a voice rang out throughout the room, making Cozart yelp in surprise. Thick mist started to appear around the room. In the corner appeared a man who had blue melon-like hairstyle, a smirk plastered on his face. This man is known as Daemon Spade, Giotto's Mist guardian. "We don't need useless people working in the mansion"

"GIOTTOO!" the door slammed open yet again, Giotto flinched when he heard cracking coming from the wooden door. A man older than Giotto standing by the doorway, he had black hair and yellow eyes, a bandage on the bridge of his nose, Knuckle, Giotto's Sun guardian and a priest.

There were also three men standing behind him. The first one was Asari Ugetsu, Rain guardian, a Japanese man that is wearing a traditional robe; he had black hair and brown eyes. While the second is Giotto's Cloud guardian, Alaude, he had platinum blond hair, blue narrowed eyes, glaring at every person in the office. The third one was Lampo the youngest of them all, he had curly green hair; his right eye is closed with a thunder mark under it, looking at everyone boredly.

"We heard a ruckus and came rushing up here!" smiled the Japanese man.

"It's nothing…" sigh Giotto resting his chin on the desk and spreading his arms over his desk, knocking off some of the paperworks. On the other hand, Cozart was staring his friend, his right hand under his chin when his suddenly said.

"Giotto, you need to rest! I know a place just for that you guys too, come on" without letting his friend to give a reply, he yanked Giotto out of his seat, dragging him out of the office.

"I'm going to keep in check of those idiots" grumbled G kicking himself off the wall and walk out.

"Nufufu, this is going to be interesting" said Daemon, having an idea what _'that'_ kind of place is.

"I'm wasting my time" Alaude turned to make his leave when Cozart head popped out of the door entrance with a mischievous smile on his face. "I heard that many criminals usually go there" Alaude froze on his spot but then he leaned against the wall far away from the others, waiting. Giotto was stunned when he saw his Cloud guardian willing to come with them.

"But who's going to protect the mansion?" asked Asari.

"The security system of the Vongola mansion is tight, I doubt there's going to be anyone who's going to come out unscratched"

"Yare yare, I'm not going to any commoner's place, I'm going back to my nap"

"I'll buy you some sweets" in an instant Lampo appeared behind Cozart's back. Cozart smiled and looked at Asari and Knuckle.

"I'm going to the EXTREME!" yelled Knuckle while Asari just nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" shouted Cozart dragging the still dumbfounded Vongola Primo out of his mansion.

* * *

><p>After walking in the town for awhile. They finally stopped at a back of an old abandoned building, the window were blocked by pieces of planks, shattered glass, peeled dark grey wallpaper with cracks all over the building. As they can see, it looks like a creepy haunted building that is barely standing.<p>

"We're here!"

"Wait, where is this?" asked Giotto.

"Nufufu, well this is new"

"This building is not haunted is it?" asked Lampo cowering behind G.

"Of course not you brat!" yelled G sending his fist down to Lampo's head.

"The Great Lampo is not a brat, you octopus head!"

"Why you!" G locked Lampo's head in a headlock position while drilling his knuckle into the boy's head.

"Maa maa, his just a kid G, let him go"

"Violence is not a way to do things"

"Shut it flute-freak! He'll never learn if he doesn't change that attitude of his!"

"G, calm down" said Giotto then turned to Cozart who was pulling a hidden door out of the wall, signaling them to follow him.

Behind the wall was a poorly lighted corridor but at the end of it, there's an old wooden door. Cozart turn the old door knob slowly pushing open the door showing a big room. At the end of it, have another door that leads to the kitchen and a bar with two bartenders chatting while wiping the glass ware. A wooden platform with a piano. Limited lightings, shadow fell over the corners. There were burns and bullet holes on the wall, jazz music filled the air. Chairs and tables scattered all over the room and there were only a few people in the pub.

"Soo… What do you think?" asked the redhead turning to see at the blond beside him.

"O-Of all places to bring us" growled Giotto, hands trembling. "YOU BROUGHT US TO A PUB?!" Giotto burst out attracting several pair of eyes on the group.

"Your welcome, and since we're here anyways why don't we enjoy ourselves?" suggest Cozart, pointing to the direction of the bar.

Giotto sighed and looked back to his guardians. Daemon had a smirk on his face, Alaude glaring at him; Lampo looked at him with a bored expression, Asari and Knuckle smiling while G was already blowing smoke out of his mouth. Giotto weakly nodded and instantly he was yet again dragged by Cozart to the bar.

Giotto sat in the middle, G and Cozart beside him. On Cozart's side sat Asari followed by Knuckle and Daemon. While on G's sat Lampo and Alaude on the far side.

After all the guardians have taken their seats, both of the chatting girls turn around to face them. "Welcome!" greeted a girl happily. Giotto must admit that the girl was cute, with long silky brown hair that reach her waist and large doe brown eyes with a smile on her lips.

"Tch, what do you want?" asked the second girl with wavy silver hair that reach her hips, green emerald eyes with a scowl on her face, annoyance shown in her eyes. They were wearing white dress shirt and a short brown skirt with black high-heels.

"Four beers and drinks please" answered Cozart.

"Hey! I want to drink to!"Yell Lampo, while the brown haired girl scribbling the orders down. "And what kind of drinks would you want?"

"Just plain water" smiled Cozart, ignoring Lampo's protests. She nodded, tearing down the paper. Just then a girl with black short hair and dark brown eyes came, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Tsuna Hayato, someone is requesting you guys to do some performance, same thing as the last time" jabbing her thumb to a middle aged lady who was waving money in her hands.

Tsuna shook her head, saying that she would do it for free. "Takeshi, can you take this?" handing the paper that held the guardians' orders, the girl nodded. Tsuna when up to the wooden platform and took her seat on a chair with a microphone in front of her.

"Tch, I'll play any piece I want" Hayato growled and sat on a nearby chair.

The light dimmed, two rays of light shone upon the girl. A gentle music started to play and taking a deep breath, Tsuna started to sing.

_I was waiting for so long_  
><em>For a miracle to come<em>  
><em>Everyone told me to be strong<em>  
><em>Hold on and don't shed a tear<em>

_Through the darkness and good times_  
><em>I knew I'd make it through<em>  
><em>And the world thought I had it all<em>  
><em>But I was waiting for you<em>

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in the sky_  
><em>Oh, it's almost blinding me<em>  
><em>I can't believe<em>  
><em>I've been touched by an angel with love<em>

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
><em>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<em>  
><em>Let it shatter the walls for a new sun<em>

_A new day has... come_

Giotto was in shock for a person to sing in such a beautiful manner.

_Oh..._

_Where it was dark now there's light_  
><em>Where there was pain now there's joy<em>  
><em>Where there was weakness, I found my strength<em>  
><em>All in the eyes of a boy<em>

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in the sky_  
><em>Oh, it's almost blinding me<em>  
><em>I can't believe<em>  
><em>I've been touched by an angel with love<em>

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
><em>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<em>  
><em>Let it shatter the walls for a new sun<em>

_A new day has..._

The customers and guardians closed their eyes, taking in the sweet and gentle voice.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
><em>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<em>  
><em>Let it shatter the walls for a new sun<em>

_A new day has... come_

_Ohhh_

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in your eyes_  
><em>All in the eyes of the boy<em>

_I can't believe_  
><em>I've been touched by an angel with love<em>

_I can't believe_  
><em>I've been touched by an angel with love<em>

_Hush, now…_

With the last word the song was finished, applause was heard afterwards.

Tsuna stood up bowed a little before changing places with Hayato but instead of sitting on the chair, she sat in a front of the piano, her long slender finger rested on the keys.

'Ting~'

'Bang!'

Everyone snapped their head to the direction of the gunshot, leaving the pianist twitching alone. Tsuna turn back just in time to see their only bar destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is 'A New Day Has Come' by Celin Dion. I have no idea what song to put but since something <strong>**_happened_**** before they found this job, I think it will be nice.**

**I don't know when I will be posting the next chapter but I assure you it won't be long.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jobs

**And this is chapter 2! **

**I actually barely have enough time on my school homework, let alone doing this but I manage to sneak some time and finish it but… the next time… might not be this lucky ahahaha…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Jobs<span>**

Giotto was enjoying his time listening to the performance but when it's time for the second girl's turn. He felt a massive killing intent behind him, sending chills up to his spine. He shifted his head a little barely missing a punch that came crashing down. The guardians jumped up and stood protectively in front of the Shimon and Vongola boss.

The killer quickly leaped from his spot to the other side of the room. He had dark black hair and eyes with scars all over his face; he was wearing a suit with all kinds of weapon hanging all over his body.

"What do you want?"Slipping his gloves into his hands. Giotto opens his eyes that had already change into sunset orange color and orange sky flame burning on his forehead and gloves.

"Why, Mister Vongola Primo I just want to take your life of course" The assassin lunged at Giotto with a dagger. G quickly took out his gun aimed for his head but missed. Giotto grabs the hand that held the dagger and flips him back, destroying the bar in the process. Wine and alcohols leaking from the broken cabinets.

"WHAT EXTREMELY HAPPENED HERE?!" a girl with grey eyes white long hair that reach her mid-back came out from the kitchen, behind her was another girl, crimson red hair that reach her waist and eyes looking at the scene with worry.

The assassin got up again but this time with revolvers, firing it in all direction. Asari use his sword to cut a hole in the wall while Knuckle trying to lead the frighten customers through it. Lampo is hiding behind a table. Daemon created a barrier around him with his scythe and Alaude was nowhere to be seen.

Giotto was busy dodging the coming bullets while G was trying to shoot his. Cozart also went into his hyper dying will mode, like Giotto, there's a red earth flame burning on his forehead and gauntlets. He lifts the tables and chairs using gravity and throws it at the assassin.

The assassin uses his forearms as a shield but the force was too strong so he was being thrown back to the wall. The guardians walked up to him but stopped when the man stood up. Using the wall as support he coughed out blood. He reached for something in his pocket and tapped on a device hanging on his belt, he smirked.

"Reinforcements are coming. The Vongo-"

The assassin suddenly stopped and fell on the ground revealing a girl standing behind him grinning evilly holding a trident. Daemon immediately perks his interest on her. She had long indigo pineapple-like straight hair that had been tied into a ponytail. A pair of mismatched eyes, one normal dark sea blue eye while the other was red with a kanji word in it.

"What's up with all of the ruckus? Can't I take my nap in peace?" yawned a girl coming out from the kitchen with dark green eyes and curly hair that also reach her mid-back. Looking sleepily at her companions.

"Erm… Lambo… you're stepping on it" said Tsuna pointing below her. Lambo looked down and realized that she was standing on a half-dead man. She screamed, jumping away from the corpse and pouted at the laughing Hayato.

When suddenly a shout was heard from the outside followed by groans and people falling to the ground. Everyone rushed out of the building only to see a pile of badly beaten and handcuffed mafiosos. Giotto saw Alaude twirling his handcuffs and glaring at the person not so far from him.

The person was yet another girl. Long straight black hair that reached her hips, grey steel eyes glaring back; a pair of slightly bloodied tonfas in both of her hands, wearing the same clothes as the other girls was.

"Ugh…" one of the man was still conscious, he took out the same device as the assassin before but stopped when three holes were made from his back. Mukuro was twirling her trident in the air, smirking. "I hate the mafia"

"Mukuro, stop that"

"Herbivore" Kyoya narrowed her eyes, raising her tonfas.

"Weakling" Alaude growled, taking out his handcuffs as well.

Tsuna doesn't like where this going. Both of them were standing in a fighting stance and from the faces of her remaining customers, Tsuna assumed that this isn't going to end well.

Giotto was uneasy when he saw Alaude taking his handcuffs out. He knew no better when to stop his Cloud guardian to stop fighting or else. But in order to not cause trouble to the residents and he would be responsible for any damage his guardians made, so he got no other choice.

"Alaude, stop it you're gonna cause more trouble"

Alaude growled but stand down as well. Kyoya was about to strike when her opponent had put his weapons away but stopped when she felt an intense glare from her back.

G walked to one side of the pile and ripped off a clothing from one of them. "Another family, they won't stop coming!" He threw the cloth to the floor, grinding it into the ground with his heels.

"Another mafia family huh? This is the third time this month" Hayato kicked some bodies away. "Haha, but this time they actually destroyed most of the things" laughed Takeshi.

Tsuna groaned, "Come on, let's clean the pile up, Eliza won't be please if she se-"

'BOOM!'

The building behind her exploded, raging fire coming out from the broken windows and door, emitting black smoke into the orange sky. Unknown to them, the assassin that had tried to kill Giotto before was holding a lighter burning in his hand even after everyone has left. The drinks from before were spreading all over the floor and eventually close to the hand. The lighter was sending fire sparks all over and it hit the substance.

Tsuna and the others were staring at the burning building with grief while Mukuro and Kyoya were smirking behind. While the bosses and guardians were speechless (excluding Daemon and Alaude).

Everyone watch the building burn and crumble until everything was nothing but a pile of burned debris, black smoke and ashes flying in the air. Silent fills the air around everyone.

"Eliza is going to flip if she sees this" Tsuna breaking the ice, the girls nodded in agreement.

"How the hell are we going to explain this?"

"Haha, just tell her what happened!"

"This is not the usual fight you idiot, we lost the whole thing!"

"Extreme explosion!"

"How about running away?"

"Kufufu, that won't work, stupid cow"

"Hey! I'm just giving a suggestion!"

"A useless one"

"She's coming! What are we going to do?!" Enma pointed at a woman with long red air and black eyes running to their direction with paper bags in both of her hands. Tsuna put a hand on Enma shoulder before taking a deep breath and slowing walking towards her employer.

"Hello Eliza, how was your day?" Tsuna stepped forward, preventing her from coming closer.

"Tsuna! I saw some smoke coming from here so I came rushing, did something happened? Are you girls hu-" Eliza stopped when she saw what's behind the smiling Tsuna. Her previous standing building is now down to a pile of charred debris.

"…."

'Thak!' fruits and vegetables came rolling out from the fallen bags.

"…W-Wha-What h-happened? Wh-What d-did you girls DO?"

"E-Eliza, w-we can explain there's a fight- we couldn't do anything- and it got worse- we're so sorry!- then there's explosion coming from the building- everything got burn- there's nothing we can do!" Tsuna blabbered as her fingers pointing at all different directions and finally clasped her hands together in front of her face, but before she was going to say the next, Tsuna looked up to see Eliza's face shadowed and her mouth twitching, she gulped.

"Y-You're fired… YOU'RE ALL FIRED! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DAMNED FACE EVER AGAIN!" burst Eliza shouting with her all before stomping away leaving her forgotten groceries behind. Tsuna fell immediately into a depressing mode while cursing in every word she knew.

"Hayato, what's the next job in the list?" Tsuna grumbled in a different language. Asari widens his eyes in familiarity. The said girl quickly takes out a long paper before started to read at the bottom of it.

"Helpers such as preparing things or deliveries"

"The package will be destroyed before it even arrives"

"Performers-"

"The audience will be either bitten to death or terrorized"

"Animal caretakers"

"They will be starve to death or be killed in the process"

"Baby-sitters"

"Not a chance" A long paused came as Hayato keep flipping the paper up and down, crossing out jobs that are unfit for them. Tsuna lifted her hands from her face and turned to the now sweating Hayato.

"Hayato?"

"T-There's nothing more Hime-sama" The paper slipped through her finger, a strained smile on her face. An empty wind blowing past through the place.

"…."

"How are we going to live!?" cried Tsuna with tears in her eyes, reaching her hands up to the sky. But instead of receiving an answer, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Tsuna turned back to see her previous blond haired customer.

* * *

><p>The guardians watch the scene from the sidelines. Giotto felt a little guilty for the girls because it's their fault the girls lost their jobs in the first place and sweat-dropped when he hears the lines of jobs and rejects.<p>

Oh how he wish he could help them in any other way and it hit him. Giotto turned his heel to face his companions.

"How about we offer them jobs?"

"No" Everyone looked at G.

"We don't know if they are capable or not, what if they also had the same problems as the last ones?"

"Well they had been working there for quite some time now and it's still nice" Cozart said remembering the first time he found the pub.

"And nothing happened to them when they served us" Giotto added.

"But it seems that they're Japanese"

"That wouldn't be a extreme problem, since we're extremely fluent in it" Knuckle noted.

"What if they have connections to the mafia?" Asari asked.

"They are just normal peoples plus they won't have any ties until we hire them or something" huffed G.

"What if they don't accept?" Lampo yawned.

"Nufufu, they better be, the mansion is getting filthier plus some of them are interesting" Daemon smirk, looking at the trident wielding girl.

"So are we going to take them or not?" Everyone nodded, Giotto smiled.

Giotto slowly walked to the girls' direction with his guardian following him behind and stopped behind the crying brown haired girl. He tapped on her shoulder and asked in Japanese.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to work for us?"

* * *

><p><strong>I think some of it is kinda weird and awkward but I don't have any idea since a whole bunch of plots is bouncing in my head so I have to wrap it up.<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Please review! Or PM me if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know everyone

**Yay! I manage to update! But I got some bad news for everyone, do please read the AU below. It seems like my nightmare has come.*sigh***

**I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistake because I didn't have the time to check it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Getting to know everyone<span>**

"Excuse me miss, would you like to work for us?"

"….What?" Tsuna blinked.

"I said would you like to work for us?"

"What kind of jobs do you offer?" Hayato asked folding her arms.

"Cleaning or cooking"

"You mean being maids and chefs?" Enma asked. Giotto nodded.

"How far it is from here?" Tsuna asked.

"An hour walk from here" Tsuna stared at him for awhile. Giotto couldn't help but fidget under her gaze, it's very hard not to blush when there's a pair innocent brown eyes looking at you with an unreadable expression.

"No" Tsuna suddenly said. Giotto gave her a confused look.

"The place we live is already two hour ride and we can't take any place further" Hayato reasoned.

"Then we give you a place to live then" Cozart cut in, standing beside Giotto while the Vongolians giving him a 'What-the-heck-are-you-thinking' look.

"Coza-" Giotto stopped when Cozart elbowed him and look him in the eye, Giotto took the message and nodded.

"It's your choice" he continued.

"Kufufu, is the pay high?"

"It depends, the more work you do, the higher it is" Tsuna turned to her friends.

"Well since you make us lost ours we might as well take it" Hayato nodded.

"Haha, count me in Tsuna!"

"Me too"

"I don't wanna work anymore!" Lambo whined.

"EXTREME!"

"I'm not working for anyone"

"Kufufu, as if you ever will"

"Neither are you"

"Kufufu, at least I stay and watch sometimes unlike someone who's busy swinging her tonfas" Kyoya growled and grunted at Tsuna.

"Great, we'll take both" Tsuna clapped her hands together.

"Both?" G asked.

"Yup! You said that the more we work, the higher our pay is!" smiled Tsuna.

"Good then! Now excuse us for a moment" Giotto drag Cozart back to his guardians.

"Cozart, explain!" demanded G raising his fist up to the man.

Cozart held his hands up at the surrounding guardians. "Alright, since the girls live quite far from here and the Vongola Mansion has a lot of rooms, why don't let them live there since they're going to clean it anyways? Plus this might be a good chance to get to know them" Cozart smirked at Giotto who blush and looked away.

"Tch, the rooms are guest rooms, not for the workers!"

"Maa maa G, Cozart's right, if we don't hire them now, when will we get another chance like this?" G growled but Asari has a point, the girls are not like the previous ones but still...

"What if they're spies from the other families?"

"Nufufu, even if they manage to break in, they will never made it out of the mansion with the skylark here" Daemon smirked ignoring the glare he was receiving.

"They would disturb my nap" Lampo said.

"It would be EXTREMELY nice to have more people in the mansion!" Knuckle yelled making some of the guardians to glare at him.

"So what do you think Giotto?" asked Cozart. "Well since they had already accepted the jobs there's no going back, we let them stay in a few of our extra rooms then" Giotto turned to the chatting/arguing girls.

"Are you ready?" They stop and turn their attention to the blond. Tsuna smiled and nodded. "I might as well explain our current situation while walking, follow me"

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"So, when will you start?"

"…"

Tsuna stared and shakily pointed the overly large building in front of her. "Y-You never said anything about-"

"CLEANING THIS FREAKIN' HUGE MANSION!" Hayato snapped.

"You never asked" G smirked at their expressions.

"But it is going to be extremely enough for only 8 people to clean it?" Ryohei asked with her eyes still glued on the mansion.

"We didn't tell you clean it all in one day, you can take your time to do it"

"Just make sure that you do your jobs right" Lampo yawned walking into the mansion, probably resuming his nap.

"Nufufu, so can you do it?" Tsuna looked at smirking guardian for awhile and smiled.

"We can do it alright, but we'll start tomorrow since it's already this late" Tsuna looked at the orange sky, the sun setting over the mountains.

"Then we look forward to working with you girls" Giotto held out his hand.

Tsuna shake the hand while smiling, "We won't let you down then"

* * *

><p>The girls stared at the large living room with awe, the wooden floor covered by a large red carpet, couches and coffee table in the middle, racks of books pinned on the wall, a beautiful chandelier hanging by the ceiling. The guardians sat on the couch while some of them are standing behind it or far away from the others, the girls standing on the opposite side.<p>

"It's beautiful" Tsuna complimented.

"It's EXTREMELY BIG!"

"This job is going to be a pain!" Lambo cried.

"Haha, this is going to be fun!" Takeshi laughed.

"Now let's start the introductions, I'm Giotto the boss of Vongola family, Vongola Primo" Giotto started.

"I'm Cozart, boss of the Shimon family!"

"I'm G, Storm guardian of the Vongola"

"I'm Asari Ugetsu, Rain guardian. I'm Japanese! Nice to meet you all"

"Lampo, Lightning guardian. Don't disturb me"

"I'm Knuckle to the EXTREME! EXTREMRLY nice to meet you all"

"Nufufu, Daemon Spade, Mist guardian"

"And that person over there is Alaude, he's my Cloud guardian" Giotto pointed at the Frenchman leaning against the wall.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna" she smiled.

"I'm Enma, please to meet you" Enma bowed.

"Tch, Hayato"

"Haha, I'm Takeshi! Nice to meet you all"

"Lambo, I'm not please to meet you all"

"I'm Ryohei! EXTREMELY nice to meet you all too!"

"Kufufu, Mukuro"

"Kyoya"

"Except for Hayato, Mukuro, Lambo and Enma which are Italians, the rest of us are Japanese" The guardians raised a brow at the introduction but didn't question it except for one.

"Why are all your names are like boys'?" Lampo questioned.

"Kufufu, that's because our parents are retards" Mukuro answered with a grin on her face, ignoring a few pair of glares directed towards her.

"How about your family names?"

"There's no need to tell you such things" Hayato clicked her tongue.

"Why did you come to Italy?" Lampo question the non-Italians.

"Because we're interested in Italian culture" A small 'o' formed on Lampo's mouth but then a fist came crashing down to his head.

"Oi! Octopus head, why did you do that for?" G resist giving the boy another whack but instead he gave out a reason.

"Don't ask such stupid questions you brat! Don't you know the meaning of privacy?"

"The great Lampo is not a brat! You will bow to me!" G made a move to grab his guns but stopped when Giotto stood up.

"G stop it, Lampo respect the ones older than you" G growled but sat down, Lampo hmph-ed and fold his arms.

"Once a brat will always be a brat" Hayato muttered loud enough for everyone to hear."Hayato!" Tsuna snap her head to the girl.

"What?!" Lampo slammed his hands on the table. "Like you're not" G looked annoyed.

"Kufufu, judging from your looks and height, I think you're just about seventeen aren't you?" Mukuro smirked when she saw Lampo stiffen.

"Well how old are you girls?" Asari asked out of curiosity.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady's age?" Hayato put one hand on her hip while Asari smiled.

"Hayato, Enma, Takeshi and I are only 18 while Mukuro, Kyoya and Ryohei are 19, Lambo here is also 17" Tsuna said.

"Then we're only a year older than you then" Cozart smiled "Giotto, G, Asari and me here are 19, Daemon, Alaude and Knuckle are 20 while you have guess Lampo age corre-" Cozart immediately stop to dodge the incoming handcuffs and illusions.

"Nufufu, who gave you the right to give out our age?"

"I'll arrest you for giving out information without permissions"

"Come on, there's no need for getting so hyped up for this, right?" Cozart said, cold-sweat running down his neck. The two guardians were glaring at him with Daemon gripping his scythe and Alaude producing a few more handcuffs, Cozart paled.

"Gio-GIOTTO!" Cozart shouted and started running around avoiding the handcuffs and illusions that is flying towards him. While Giotto who just stand there decided not to help his friend, stopping his guardian to fight once a day is fine but twice…he might not be in good condition the next day.

"So here's a map of the mansion just in case if you got lost, the breakfast is on 8 in the morning, lunch in 12 and dinner at 7" Giotto noted giving out copies, ignoring the shouts and disaster causing behind him. "You can pick the rooms from the west wing but not the east those are reserved" The girls nodded.

The noise behind him is getting louder and louder. Giotto turned to see and paled. Cozart is hiding behind Asari, G and Knuckle trying to hold the mist guardian, Lampo snoring on the couch and Alaude who had already stopped and probably off to who-knows-where in the mansion.

While on the living room's condition is not so well either, the now destroyed chandelier is barely hanging, some parts of the couches are ripped, tables are turned upside down, books flying everywhere. Imagine the amount of paperworks that is already on its way to his office, Giotto sighed.

"Come on guys, it's late already, let's go to sleep" Giotto yawned. G kicked Lampo off the couch earning a cry and went out of the barely-a-room-anymore with the rest.

* * *

><p>"Of all place you can choose, you have to pick here?" G twitched.<p>

"Do you think we want to be this close to you buffoons? The rooms are the only ones available left!" Hayato spat out. Currently the problem is guardians and the girls are having trouble at deciding where they are going to sleep. The rooms the girls had picked is 8 rooms in a row and it's directly opposite the guardians' room…

"Enough, it's really late already G, let them stay there" Giotto put his hand on his fuming guardian's shoulder. G grumbled, slamming his door shut. After that everyone went to their respective rooms leaving the girls alone.

"Hayato, be careful on what you say, it's better not to piss them off" Tsuna warned. In an instant Hayato started to apologize while banging her head on the floor not-so-softly. Tsuna sighed reached for her door knob while saying "Come on let's sleep, we have work tomorrow". They nodded and went to sleep in their chosen rooms.

The rooms consists a wooden floor and cream wallpaper, chairs and a desk in the middle of the room on a carpet, a queen sized bed infront of it, a window with orange curtains and a wooden door that lead to the bathroom.

Tsuna close the door with a soft 'click' and stood infront of the overly-large window, she stared at the beautiful night garden. She took out a pin from her pocket. A beautiful orange flower with gold linings decorating it. Tsuna put it on her palm while touching it softly with her fingers.

_"Don't search for them, let them come to you"_

"So it's true huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, hope you guys enjoyed this because I <strong>**MIGHT**** not be updating for the next two months… There's two reason for this.**

**1****st**** Reason: I got grounded for a month, and that means no computer and no computer means no updates or typing the next chapter…**

**2****nd**** Reason: After one month, my mid-year exam is near and to secure my hands on the PC I gotta ace it…**

**I am truly very sorry and to make it up for this I actually throw my homework aside and whip this chapter up. I'll try my best to sneak some time to type but that is nearly impossible since my parents is always home. Lastly, I wish I can survive the next two months. See you guys in April!**

**And to answer some questions:**

**Why didn't I change the character names?**

**I didn't because when I change some characters like Ryohei, Mukuro or Kyoya, it seems kinda weird so…**

**And the 10****th**** Generation having their fighting skills?**

**I don't know~ ^^**

**Oh and please review or PM me! **


	4. Chapter 4: First Day (Part 1)

**Hi and Sorry!**

**I am very truly sorry for not updating in the promised month. My exams are postponed in the last minute and I can't tell you guys since I have to study and also follow the house rules at the same time. So, immediately after my exams, the first thing I do is typed this chapter out.**

**Well, finally here's Chapter 4 and hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: First Day (Part 1)<strong>

The word 'peace' might be the only word to describe the atmosphere around the Vongola Mansion. Birds flying through the sky, chirping ever so happily on the branches. The forest animals slowly waking up from their slumber and started running around. The bright warm Sun peeking through the mountains.

Ray of light shine through the orange curtains and onto the sleeping Vongola boss. Giotto flutters his eyes open and sat up. He threw off the covers and stretched his body while pushing his windows open.

Giotto poked his head out, taking in the cold morning air while enjoying the beautiful scenery of the town, a gentle smile formed on his lips. He breathed in one last breath before going in to start his day.

* * *

><p>Giotto stepped out of his room wearing his usual attire and began to make his way towards his office.<p>

As he looks around, he noticed that mansion looks a little bit different. There's more sunlight than usual, the windows are open, decorations placed in a different positions somehow making the corridor and walls looking neat and presentable.

He stops infront of his office and opens his door, immediately groaned when he saw piles of paperworks on his desk waiting to be filled. Giotto drags himself to his chair, forces his hands to grab his pen and work.

Then when suddenly someone knock the door softly, slightly startling Giotto "Come in" Giotto said his eyes still glued on his paperworks.

"Primo-san, it's time" a feminine voice voiced out. Giotto looked up to find a smiling Tsuna standing infront of his desk. "Uh…" His eyes trailed down. "Tsuna, what are you wearing?"

Tsuna looked down to her clothes and answered "It's the previous maid clothes, can't you tell? We only modified it a little so we can move around more"

'A little?' If he remember well, the previous clothes was only a long black dress with an apron tied around it but this is...this is something he never seen before. A black dress that reach her knees, a white frilly apron over it, white stocking and black shoes and in addition her hair is tied into a pony tail, her bangs brushed to the side making her look pretty cute.

"Primo-san?" Tsuna tilted her head to the side with a confused expression. "Yes?" Giotto looked down to his paperwork trying to hide his blush.

"I said, it's time for breakfast or do you want to eat it later?"

"Nope, I'll go" Giotto said setting down his pen before breathing out a sigh and sat up. He and Tsuna walked out his office and off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Giotto stood infront of the oak door, a frown and confusion mixed on his face. Usually outside the dining room, there will always be smells of food leaking out, but this time there's nothing at all. He grabs the door knob and twists it open and found his guardians present on their usual place but the food not.<p>

"Morning Giotto!" Cozart waved to the blond at the end of the table.

"Giotto! I'm hungry. Ore-sama demands for breakfast" Lampo complains while the other guardians just look at him with either annoyed or confused look.

"Erm… Tsuna, I did hire you girls as our cooks right?" He turns to the girl who is busy muttering about something while her face is covered by her hand.

"Sorry, I'll go check" Tsuna grumbled before opening one side of the door that leads to the kitchen.

Giotto doesn't know what was going on but he's quite sure that it's not good because from his angle he could see Tsuna's darkening expression. Tsuna let her grip off the door go before stepping into the kitchen and slamming the door close. After that shouts and quarrels were heard.

"Is it fine in there?" Asari asked with a worried expression.

"Maybe there's an extreme problem!"

"Or is it they can't cook"

"I think it's better if I take a look" Giotto said approaching the door. He slowly twist the door open and-

'Bang!'

"We're very sorry! But it's ready now!" Tsuna came out her hands filled with all kinds of dishes with the rest of girls following her behind, serving food as fast as they can. Tsuna took a glance at the clock and sighed in relief then onto the dining table where the guardians are stuffing themselves up. Her eyes wandered through the table and realized that there's one plate is empty at the front seat.

"Ano, where's Primo-san?" Tsuna asked.

"….Rig…ht….he...re…" a choked voice came from behind her

Tsuna turn her head to the side just enough to see a hand crushed by the kitchen door.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna pull the door out to see Giotto covering his nose with his hand. She quickly led him to his chair and handed him a wet towel. "I'm really sorry, I didn't realize you were there" Tsuna smiled apologetically. Giotto's eye widens and dug his face deeper into the towel while the guardians were snickering behind.

"Come on, it's better if you eat right now, it won't be good if it's cold" Tsuna said as she took the cloth away. Giotto smiled and nodded. But just before he could start to eat the food, he stared at it.

There's some food he could recognize but part of it is something he never seen before. He raise his finger to ask but to find the spot Tsuna had stood before is empty and looked around to realize that he and his guardians are the only ones left.

Giotto turns his head back to the plate in front of him. He picks up a fork and pokes the foreign food as he studied it. It looks like a fried dough shaped like a ball. He rolled it with his fork before stabbing it and put into his mouth.

It seems that the dough was wrapping a meatball. The way that the dough and meat crumbled in his mouth, the flavor melting onto his tongue, he couldn't help but smile as he ate more.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Lampo suddenly asked, raising his fork that held a fried biscuit-like thingy.

"No idea, but it's delicious" Cozart said as he popped several kinds of foods into his mouth.

"It's odd, I never seen this before" G added.

"It's not Japanese food either" Asari said with slight disappointment.

"But it's EXTREMELY delicious!" Knuckle said with his mouthful. Giotto nodded in agreement.

"What do think Daemon?"

"Nufufu, I have to say, it's better than before"

"Alaude?"

"Hn." Giotto smiled.

* * *

><p>After awhile with all kinds of argument and fights erupting around him. Giotto finally had some peace to enjoy his breakfast after his guardians had left, smiling in satisfaction he got up and about to make his way to his office. But to only groan as he remembered what's left in there. Suddenly, the door creaked open, Giotto turn his head to see Tsuna slowly walking into the dining room, she greeted Giotto with a small bow before starting to clean up the plates.<p>

"I'm sorry for breaking your nose earlier" Tsuna started still picking up the plates. Giotto shook his head "It's not your fault I was careless"

"But still I kicked the door, if it weren't for that you wouldn't gotten hurt"

"I was curious and I went too close, even if you didn't kick the door the result will much still be the same" Giotto smiled and muttered under his breath "Just a lot less pain". Tsuna turn and smiled apologetically, with that Giotto wasn't sure that if she heard the first or both sentence.

"Well, I might as well go now. There still a whole lot of paper…works…waiting…" Giotto said as his volume slowly going down, a horrid expression stuck on his face. Tsuna chuckled before heading towards a corner which held a chair. She picked up a neatly folded mantle.

"This slipped off when…that happens" Tsuna said as she handed it to Giotto who smiled in return. But before he stepped out of the dining room, he turned around.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you girls learn these dishes?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, infact it's something I never tasted and seen before so mind answering it?"Tsuna shook her head.

"In a…" Tsuna paused, her eyes trailed down to the plate in her hands.

"In Far Away Time" Tsuna smiled as her eyes met Giotto's. Giotto nodded his head before went out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hayato looked at the clean hall with satisfaction before putting away the broom in her hand. She picks up a bucket of water and a mop and make her way to the next room.<p>

'What is this place?' Hayato thought as she stared at the huge wooden door. With one hand she twist open the door knob and peeked inside to see a spacious room, a few kinds of bows and arrows rested at one side of room while a few target dummies and boards on the opposite side.

"An archery huh? How can they even fit this here?" Hayato asked herself as she walked inside to the room and sat down the equipments in her hand. She grabbed the mop, dunk it into the water and started to work.

* * *

><p>Hayato left eye twitched as she glared at the grey colored water in front of before switching it to the room she's currently in. It has been an hour and a half of non-stop cleaning in the archery, and she only manage to clean half of it.<p>

"Maybe the stupid cow was right after all" Hayato stretched her sore arms, plopping the mop down.

"What are you doing here?" A voice suddenly rang out behind her. Hayato quickly grab the falling mop, twist her body and gave the mop a full swing but to only be stopped by a hand.

"What are you trying to do?" G asked obviously annoyed. Hayato looked shocked for a moment before pulling back the mop and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Hayato asked back.

"I'm supposed to ask you that"

"You're blind?" Hayato pointed at the mop in her hand, G twitched.

"Well get out, I need to practice" G walked across the room, grab a bow and a few arrows. He set the arrow in place and aimed but stopped when he realized that Hayato haven't moved.

"I said get out" G glared at her, putting his bow back down.

"Not until I'm done cleaning" Hayato glared back.

"Do you want to get shot?"

"As of you could do that, you can't even shoot a gun well" Hayato smirked, referring at the event yesterday.

"I was rushing and there were too many people" G gritted his teeth.

"But it's not going to cover that you missed, even I could do better than you" Hayato's smirk went wider.

"Want a bet?" G asked.

"What?" Hayato asked back, confused.

"If you hit perfectly on that target, I'll admit that I suck" G pointed at a target board.

"And what if I lost?"

"You'll have to clean this archery everyday" Hayato considered it for awhile and nodded, since she is going to do it anyways.

"Deal" G toss her a bow which she catch it with ease. "Ladies first" Hayato gave him a look before walking into place while G observed her on the side. Hayato pull out a band from her pocket and tied her hair into a pony tail, she position her arrow and widen her legs. Her eyes narrowed as she took aim and shot the arrow. It hit the target, but missed the middle point by only a few millimeters.

"My turn" G said while Hayato cursed. G quickly shot the arrow and just as expected, a perfect shot in the middle of the board, he smirked.

"I won"

"Tch, lucky shot" Hayato growled before picking her mop.

"Now get out, I gotta clean this damned place"

"One question, what happen to the previous clothes?" G asked.

"We modified it" Hayato answered as she pull out the arrows from the board.

"Why?"

"You expect us to work in such troublesome clothes?" Hayato said a hint of irritation in her voice while G nodded and walked out of the archery.

* * *

><p>Takeshi smiled at the glass that is reflecting her own expression. Satisfied, she picks up a bucket full of water and move on to the next, when suddenly a gentle and warm wind blew behind her. Takeshi turned around to see fields of green and trees, birds chirping happily while flying around, the sun shining brightly in the sky. She sat down the cloth she used to clean and stretched her body.<p>

"Maybe just a little break won't hurt" Takeshi said as she started to wander around the huge garden of the Vongola Mansion.

* * *

><p>Asari closed his eyes, taking in the gentle touch of the wind, birds' singing and sounds of nature with a cup of Japanese green tea in his hand.<p>

"May I join you?" a voice asked. Asari's eyes snapped open at the sudden presence to only see the girl they had hired yesterday, smiling at him. He nodded and Takeshi sat down beside him.

"Tea?" Takeshi smiled and nodded. Asari grab a cup and poured some into it before handing it to the girl. "Careful, it's hot"

"Thanks" Takeshi took the cup and brings it up to her face. The familiar scent filled her nose as she took a sip.

Takeshi sighed in content, twirling the liquid in her cup. "It's been awhile that I tasted this".

"You girls didn't go back to Japan?"

"No, there's something we need to do here and we can't go back until we finish it"

"Didn't you girls say that you're interested in the culture here?" Takeshi looked at Asari and grinned.

"Yup, but there's also another reason why we're here" Takeshi took another sip. "What about you Asari-san?"

"I go back to Japan when there's a mission or Giotto sometimes just forces me to" Asari chuckled.

"Heh~ I wonder how Japan is at this time" Takeshi wondered while Asari looked her with a confused expression but shrugged it off.

"It's still the same, everything is peaceful and nice" Asari smiled as he recalls his last trip to his hometown.

"Ah~ Talking about Japan really makes me want to eat sushi!" Takeshi sat down her cup as she sighed.

"Me too" They laughed. And as for the rest of the day, they stayed there chatting about various subjects while drinking green tea in the Vongola garden, one forgetting about her chores while another forgetting his own work.

* * *

><p>Knuckle just came back from his prayer and currently walking in the forest of the mansion. He breathed in the fresh air and stretched a smile.<p>

'Crip'

Knuckle's smile immediately disappeared and with fast footsteps, he followed the sound. When its loud and close enough, he quickly leaned against a tree and turns his head see the source but to only see Ryohei, racking the fallen dry leaves.

"Extremely enjoying your free time?" Ryohei suddenly asked, startling Knuckle.

"Yes, and you?" Knuckle step out.

"Yeah, it's extremely peaceful here" Ryohei admitted as she rack the last few leaves into a pile.

"Glad to hear that" Knuckle said and open his mouth to continue but stopped when he saw Ryohei suddenly rushed to him and push him off balance causing them to fall to the ground. A loud crash was heard afterwards.

Knuckle groaned and cracked his eye open to see leaves flying in the air and feel heavy weight on his stomach. Knuckle lifted his head a little to see Ryohei on his chest and tilted his head to the side to see a huge branch on Ryohei's back.

Ryohei's vision is blurry, her breathing is ragged and all she can see was little red yellow patch flying in the air, her back crushed by a massive weight and an oddly soft ground below her. Knuckle saw this and called her. Ryohei's eyes which is still a blur, move towards the voice connecting their gaze. Knuckle stayed silent and stared back, unconsciously observed her. This went for awhile, leaves slowly landed on the green grass, scattered all over, birds that was scared off by the loud crash before came back.

"C-can…you h-help me a little here?" Ryohei choked out. Knuckle snapped out of his stare and mentally slapped himself, with quick movement he pushed off the branch to the ground.

Ryohei quickly got up and prop herself in a sitting position with her back braced against the broken tree.

"Are you alright?" Knuckle got up, brushing off leaves. Ryohei nodded and slowly got up.

"Don't move, you might be injured especially your spine" Knuckle quickly pulled her down.

"Don't worry, I'm extremely fine" She stretched her body and move around freely. "See?"

Knuckle nodded but couldn't help but add. "But if you have any trouble, I can extremely help you" Ryohei nodded happily and pick up her broom and started collecting the leaves all over again.

"May God keep you safe" Knuckle prayed and bid his goodbye, silently walking back to the mansion. On the way, Knuckle recalled the incident earlier. About the broken branch, the flying leaves, how all of those happen in such a short time, how she… How her fingers curled, clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly, her pain yet beautiful expression, her beautiful white hair, her warm breath….

Knuckle's eyes widen as he caught himself thinking about Ryohei. He shook the thought out of his head and tried to distract his mind with the surrounding and also to ignore the warm lingering feeling in his cheek and fast-beating heart of his.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there's any mistakes or any OC's. The rest of the girls will appear in the next chapter. But I don't know when I will post it, with all the school projects continuously pilling in it's really hard to focus. But I will try to update as soon as I can. <strong>

**And for the last time, I'm sorry for the late update!**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Please review or PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day (Part 2)

**Battling with exams, threatened by homeworks, tortured by projects and I survived it all! Hahah!**

**...**

**...**

**Gomenasai! **

**I'm sincerely apologize for my long absent these pass months! Ever since the last update, everything was like hell for me and I was having a really hard time. I'm really sorry!**

**But the good news is I'm back now! Not wanting to keep you guys waiting anymore, I immediately typed this chapter out.**

**Sorry if there's any error or such because I didn't check at all and also for making you all to wait this long! Here it is! **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: First Day at the Vongola Mansion (part 2)<strong>

"I knew it! This job _is_ a pain!" a black haired girl yelled. "This is all because of that stupid octopus head fault!" She grumbled as she massages her sore shoulders.

_Flashback_

_After the girls came out of the dining room, Tsuna turned to them._

"_Okay, breakfast is done and lunch is coming soon, we'll clean the mansion for awhile before we cook" Tsuna took out a list and continued. "You girls know your jobs right?" Everyone nodded while Lambo stared at her, confusion written all over her face. Tsuna noticed this and asked._

"_Lambo, you will do it…right?"_

"_Do what?" Lambo asked back, her brows knitted together._

"_Are you even listening you stupid cow? We discussed this in the morning!" Hayato yelled raising her fist to smack the girl. _

"_Maa maa Hayato, Lambo is just sleepy that she didn't pay attention at all" Takeshi grabs her wrist._

"_Shut up, she needs a whack to come to her senses! Otherwise she'll slack off!" She scowled as she snatched her hand back._

"_Lambo, you have to clean the halls with me" Enma said._

"_What?! Why?" _

"_You chose the job yourself, don't you remember?" Lambo shook her head._

"_I don't remember on agreeing on doing any jobs"_

"_Lambo, everyone have to do their extreme jobs!" Ryohei said not-so-softly._

"_Yeah, even Kyoya and Mukuro agreed to do some" Tsuna pushed a duster into Lambo's hand. "So, go"_

"_But I don't w-" Lambo was cut off when someone yanked the back of her shirt, dragging her across the floor._

"_For someone who's been snacking on the breakfast this morning should at least do some work" Hayato grumbled as she dragged Lambo away who was struggling and calling for help._

"_Sorry Lambo but she's right "Takeshi smiled._

"_Good luck Lambo! I'll be cleaning in the halls if you want me!" Enma waved at her._

_Flashback end_

Lambo sighed as she slide down the wall and felt something furry tickling her palm. Lambo looked down and found the duster which Tsuna had gave her. Pursing her lips into a scowl, Lambo threw the duster away before sighing.

'Clang!'

"W-What's that?" Startled, Lambo quickly got to her feet and looked around. She felt her feet kicking something and looked down to see the duster she had tossed earlier on the ground. Crouching, Lambo picked it up but to only throwing it back to the ground again.

"Why is the duster wet?" Lambo asked herself and lifted her head up to see a toppled vase on a table with roses scattered all over, water leaking out. Twitching in annoyance, she grabs the vase and slams it on to position before putting the flowers back together.

'This is so annoying' Lambo gritted her teeth as she crushes one of the roses but to realize that she can't. She squeezed her hand harder, hoping to crush the rose petals to pieces. To her dismay, the beautiful petals stays in its place, the stem have no tweaks as if nothing had happened to it at all. The rose is unbreakable, smooth, no thorns in sight, gleaming in the light as if it were made of glass. Lambo brought the rose up to her line of sight and noticed that the side of the rose are transparent. She picked another rose and did the same thing. The petals are beautiful but one slight touch had made one of them to fall, there're sharp pointy thorns on the side of the dark green stem. One soft squeeze is enough to make the rose crumble to pieces as if a normal rose was to be.

Looking at the petals scattered on the floor and back to the previous one in her hand. She raised her brow, knowing something was wrong but ignored it since her laziness took the better of her and so she stick it back to the vase and move it back to its original position, not wanting to get another earful from a certain silver head. While she was at it, something behind the vase caught her attention.

It was a small hole that blended well in the coffee-cream wall and the size of the vase perfectly camouflages it. She took her duster, trying to poke it, but found that the back of the handle is too big to fit in. Then, she used her finger but failed. Suddenly, Lambo remembered the glass rose, quickly she picked it up and used tip of its stem to stick into the hole. It perfectly fit it.

Raising a brow in curiosity, Lambo pushed it harder and heard something clicked. The wall she was leaning before sunk itself in and slowly disappeared to the back of another wall, leaving a hollow black rectangular hole in the wall.

Lambo, being the scaredy-cat as she is, freaked out and ran across the hallway in light speed but stopped in her tracks when she felt some familiar dark aura emitting from a certain room and she was pretty sure it was Hayato's. Immediately she turned on her heels and went back. As she was walking, she tried to continue her work and ignore the obvious black hole in the wall but then a familiar scent caught her attention. Lambo followed the scent, oblivious to the direction she's going, only to end up in front of the entrance of the hole.

Lambo stared into the darkness, hesitation stopping her from entering the passage, but…the scent, that familiar sweetness, vaguely resembling something that she had and longed for a long time ago. Mustering her courage, she poured the contents of the vase before and used it for some kind of a weapon for any possible traps and stiffly took one step into the sweet-scented hole and immediately, she tripped on something which made her fell into darkness.

Lambo scrambled up, gripping the vase tightly and looked down to see something rolling. She looked up and found herself surrounded by darkness and cold air. The only source of light was from the entrance where the hall was. The thought was running out and leaving this place was tempting, but…

Lambo extended her arms and slowly walked forward until she felt her palm pressing something hard and cold which what seemed to be the wall. She ran her fingers through the wall as she advanced forward and found a switch. Flipping the light on, Lambo's eyes widen at the sight she's seeing. A big yet luxurious room, no windows to be seen and fitting place for one to relax but that isn't something that shocked Lambo.

Jars and bags of candies scattered around the room, cupboards and shelves filled with it. It's was utopia or so what she thought. Lambo gulped and sat on a red comfy couch, gulping the candies down.

"What are you doing?" Lambo stopped at the voice to see someone standing infront of her. She look up to see one of her employers whose name she didn't bother to remember, had his face shadowed by his hair, his hands balled into a fist as he lift his face up, Lambo felt chills and fear running through her nerves. Eyes dangerously narrowed, his lips twitched downwards showing a scowl, anger twist in his eyes as it trailed down to the jar in Lambo's hand. He snapped.

"GET OUT!" Terrified, Lambo quickly sat down the jar and scrambled up. The moment she got out of the room, the wall slam close, no traces to be seen. Lambo immediately fell to her knees and started to sob.

* * *

><p>After finishing her given work quickly, Kyoya went exploring the Vongola Mansion. Climbing up the stairs, she arrived in front of two wooden oak doors, turning the knob she pushed the doors open and cool soft breeze immediately greeted her.<p>

Kyoya slightly smirked to herself. The wooden flooring that gleamed under the sun from the sky above as there were a few chairs and table rested on side as the comfortable cool breeze blew. It was the rooftop.

Kyoya stepped out from the doorway and closed the door with a soft 'click' before making her way to the railings, enjoying the warm ray of sunlight shining upon, her hair danced softly in the wind as she breathed in the fresh air, leaning against the railing as she stared at the ground below.

The fallen dry leaves that covered the forest trails flew as squirrels scurried up to the tree, the calm water of the lake not so far away as the boat at the side slightly rocked. The sun that had rise up to the sky, casting soft shadows bene-

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya snapped her head to the voice to see the man from yesterday standing infront of her, narrowing his eyes as he pull out several handcuffs. "Get back to work"

"I've done it" Kyoya glared as she reached for her tonfas.

"There's more, get back to work or I'll arrest you-" Alaude stopped when suddenly his instincts flared. Jumping back, he managed to dodge an incoming tonfa. Growling at his attacker, Kyoya who had her tonfas in both of her hands, glaring back at him, Alaude gripped his handcuffs tightly.

"I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya growled as she lunged at him.

Alaude started twirling his handcuffs while dodging the incoming attacks coming from the other. While Kyoya tried to avoid the handcuffs thrown at her but each time a cuff that weave pass her or barely missing, would at least graze her.

Kyoya ducked the incoming kick. She gripped her tonfas tighter as she aimed for his neck. Alaude widens his eyes a little and quickly did a back flip, forming some distance between them.

"Wao" Alaude smirked, finally-

'BANG' the door slammed open.

"Kyoya!" The said girl looked at the door entrance to see Tsuna gripping on the door tightly, her lips pursed as she glared. "Get back to work, now!"

"Tch" Kyoya scowled before setting her tonfas back and disappeared into the mansion. Tsuna sighed as she stared at the girl's retreating figure before bowing towards the Cloud guardian.

"I'm truly sorry for Kyoya, it won't happen again" Alaude nodded and watched Tsuna quickly ran in and close the door, leaving him at peace on the roof.

Alaude put his handcuffs away and went to lean on the railings which Kyoya had leaned before, the gentle breeze brushing his hair softly. Usually, situation like this would make him feel at ease but instead he felt a little disappointed and annoyed. Letting out a sigh, Alaude looked up to see clouds drifting freely in the blue sky as he recalled.

'Kyoya, huh'

* * *

><p>Even if Tsuna had given chores to each and every one of them, Mukuro immediately skipped her work after breakfast and wandered through the walls of the Vongola Mansion. Strolling in the hallway while twirling her trident in hand, her heels clicked against the marble floor with every step, her violet hair tied into a low pony tail as it flowed behind her and a smirk plastered on her face. When suddenly she turned her on her heels, pointing her trident at a corner behind.<p>

"Kufufu, show yourself"

"Nufufu, looks like I've been caught" Mist flames started to appear as the figure of a man formed. "Is there anything I can help you as it seems like you have been following me from the start, Daemon Spade?" Mukuro smirked.

"The other workers are working and why aren't you hm?" Daemon stepped out from the shadow of the corner, his grin widening as he locked eyes with Mukuro.

"Kufufu, because it was never my job in the first place" Mukuro twirled her trident back to place, narrowing her eyes at the approaching guardian.

"Nufufu, didn't we hire you to do so yesterday?" Daemon stopped infront of her, his dark blue orbs staring back into her mismatched ones.

"But I never remember agreeing on working did I?" Mukuro smirk went wider as she turned her heels, looking at Daemon with the corner of her deep blue ocean eyes, saying "I presume that there's nothing you need for me Vongola Mist Guardian, now would you excuse me" She walked away but stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Daemon smirked as he tried to turn the violet-haired girl around but froze when he felt something cold against his throat. His eyes trailed down to see Mukuro's trident pointing his neck, the sharp edge pricking it but not enough to draw blood.

"I would very much prefer of you to not touch me, Daemon Spade" Mukuro warned, narrowing her eyes as she pushed her trident further into his throat, making the other release his grip. Pulling her trident back once more, she walked away, disappearing into a corner. Touching his neck lightly where the trident had pricked him. Daemon grinned, his eyes glinting in fascination as he laughed.

"Nufufu, how interesting"

* * *

><p>Using her hand, Enma wiped away the sweat on her forehead as she placed the picture back onto the wall.<p>

"Working hard aren't you?" A voice suddenly rang out. Startled, Enma lost her grip and almost made the picture in hand fall. Quickly placing the frame back to its original place, she turned back to see Cozart smiling at her.

"Shimon Primo…" She sighed in relief as she answered politely "Well I'm hired to work here and it is my job to do so" Enma smiled back and continued "How was your day?"

"Hahah, just call me Cozart, I'm not really used to the formalities" Cozart said before heaving a sigh pass his lips. "There's nothing to do, really. Just wandering in the mansion since everyone is busy with their work"

Enma chuckled. "Well would you like some tea then, Cozart-san?" Cozart enlightened by the offer, nodded. Enma smiled once more before picking her duster up, facing Cozart "Well let's go then" She turned her heels and started to walk along the hallway with Cozart following closely behind.

"What would you like Cozart-san?" Enma asked, pouring tea for the said man.

"Anything would be fine" He smiled, taking a sip of his , both of the red heads were in an indoor garden surrounded with the lush green leaves and blooming flowers. The warm ray of sunlight shone through the glass roof, bathing the garden with its warm ray, making a small pond within shone. In the center of the garden held a few sets of tables and chair which one of them is sat by Cozart.

"Enma is it?" Cozart recalled. "I'm wondering about what you girls have been doing before working in the pub, I've been there for quite some time before I see you girls start working there"

"Hm? Before the pub? We did many kinds of jobs that ended up all of us getting fired" Enma chuckled as she poured herself a tea before sitting across the red-head. "Then we finally settled down there"

"How about your families? Where are they now?" Cozart smiled as he propped on his elbow, placing his chin on his palm, looking at the girl in front.

"Fa-Family?" Enma shuttered as she picked up the teapot, her red crimson orbs seems to darken at the question. Her smile froze in place as she seemingly stared back to Cozart.

"Enma?" Cozart called as he furrowed his brows, looking at the girl worriedly. Then, something warm flooded into his hand on the cold surface of the marble table. Looking down, flowing light brown liquid had dampen his palm, following the source. Cozart saw the tea had been flowing out of the pot and onto the cup in front of Enma, overflowing it. The tea had spread all over the table and started to drip onto the floor, and also on the uniform of Enma's who still frozen in place.

"Enma!" Cozart grabbed her shoulders, his worries deepening.

"Wha-uh?" Enma looked up to see Cozart looking at her as his hands placed on her shoulders. When suddenly, she felt sharp stinging pain on her palm and fingers that had held the hot teapot. Enma flinched, accidentally letting go of the fragile pot which fell on the table breaking it into pieces, spilling the rest of its contents over the table. That's when Enma finally notices the mess on the table and her dress.

Gasping in horror, she jumped up, almost knocking into Cozart while cleaning the table with a cloth as she repeatingly apologized.

"S-Sorry! I-I'm very sorry! I'll clean it up right away!" Enma wipe the table messily while picking up the broken pieces of the teapot.

Due to her panic and rushed movements, one of the sharp edges of the broken pieces had cut through Enma's palm, blood trickling from the cut.

Hissing in pain, Enma fell on the floor, stopping her movements as she gripped onto her injured hand,

"O-Oi! You alright?" Cozart asked as he crouched to see the injury, grabbing the girl's hand. "Let me see"

Reluctantly, Enma bit her up as she let go of her hand as she turned to let the other to see. Carefully, Cozart lifted the hand up, inspecting the bloody wound, it wasn't deep and luckily none of the shards of the broken pieces had gotten into it. Sighing in relief, Cozart pulled away and ripped a part of his dress shirt, which had set Enma into another panic mode again.

"C-Cozart-san!"

"It's not serious, but you'll have to treat it though" Cozart said as he wrapped the wound with the ripped clothing, tying it with a knot. "But if you need any help, Knuckle is an expert in these things"

Getting up, Cozart patted his clothes before lending a hand for the girl on the ground. Blushing in embarrassment, Enma accepted the hand and lift herself off the ground, muttering a soft "Sorry…"

"Don't be, I had a great time" He ruffled her red locks causing the girl to blush lightly.

"Now, take your time and be careful, I'm going to take a walk" He smiled before turning and walked away. Enma stared at the retreating figure but as soon as he disappeared into the blooming vegetation, she sighed.

"Enma!" Startled, Enma turned back just in time to see a crying girl running into her arms.

"Lambo?"

* * *

><p>Giotto sighed as he leaned against the back of his chair, staring at the setting sun that painted the sky orange as it descended into the mountains, flocks of birds flying freely in the sky. He smiled at the sight but that only lasted for a few seconds as Giotto turned his attention back to a pile of paperworks that covered his desk, he groaned. Looking at the clock hanging on his wall, he sat the pen in hand down before getting up and stretched seeing that dinner should be ready by now.<p>

But by the time he opened the door, he felt a sudden gush of wind as black and white enter his vision.

"Crap, we're late!" Takeshi yelled as she and Ryohei continued running down the halls.

"Is there anything wrong?" Giotto asked concern evident in his voice. Takeshi and Ryohei to stop and turn to see Giotto stepping out of his office.

"There's nothing wrong at all Primo" Takeshi grinned.

"It's just that we're extremely late!"

"Yeah, Tsuna will get mad if we don't go now" Takeshi waved her goodbye before pushing Ryohei forward and continued running to the kitchen.

Once the girls are out of sight, Giotto sighed and shut his door close before hearing a chuckle coming from behind. Giotto turned to see Asari with Knuckle beside him.

"Good evening Giotto" Asari greeted. "Good evening Asari, Knuckle" Giotto smiled.

"Going to dinner?" Asari asked, while Giotto nodded in reply.

"I wonder what kind of food they've prepared this time" Giotto wondered while Asari smiled.

"Well then, let go and find out shall we?" Asari began to walk as Giotto smiled, following him but then he notices something odd. He turned to see Knuckle following from behind, a troubled look on his face. Giotto arched a brow and asked.

"Knuckle, is there anything wrong?" The said man instantly looked at him as if he was thinking something else before and shook his head, forming a smile. Giotto looked at him suspiciously but shrugged as he and his guardians made their way to the dining room.

As usual, the rest of his guardians and Cozart were sitting in their respective seats waiting for him. Freshly made food had been served on the dining table. The girls had excused themselves to the kitchen, leaving the guardians alone.

"So, Cozart how long are you planning to stay here?" Giotto started, sitting down on his chair.

"Hm…maybe longer than usual" he answered.

"You mean for like half a year?" G deadpanned, he nodded and add "Or maybe more than that"

"How about your family?" Asari asked.

"My family can take care of themselves" Cozart replied.

"Yeah, unlike this stupid octopus head here" Lampo muttered.

"What did you say brat! I can take care of myself unlike you!" G yelled, sending his fist down to the boy's head.

"The great Lampo can take care of himself pinkie!" G snapped. "My hair is not pink damnit!"

"Maa maa G calm down" Asari said calmly.

"That's right G! No extreme fight!" Knuckle said. G stopped as he glared at Lampo who stuck his tongue at him, he twitched.

"Why you!" G push shove Lampo's head down, burying his face in food. G smirked in satisfaction before letting the boy's head go but Lampo who immediately sprang up, grab a bowl of salad and threw it into the Storm Guardian's face. Everyone stayed silent before bursting out in laughter of in some other case smirking.

G wiped off the food on his face before grabbing a nearby plate and threw it to Lampo who dodged and hit Cozart, who immediately got up and join in the fight.

Giotto who was currently laughing managed to wheeze out.

"Hahahah….G…Stop this….it's a waste of food"

"Maa maa G let's not waste any more fo-" Asari was cut off as a plate of food slammed into his face.

"G! God will not forgive you if waste too much food!" Knuckle shouted just before he was bathed in soup.

"Ano…"

"G, don't stop it!" Giotto tried, seeing how the food that supposedly for them to eat, flying in the air and scattered around the table and also some unpleasant dark aura coming from the end of the table.

"It's not me damnit! It's those two!" G pointed at Lampo and Cozart who was currently having a food war at each other.

"Ano…"

"Well, you started it didn't you?"

"It was that brat!" G scowled as he pointed at Lampo.

"But it's st-"

"ANO!" A voice rang out from behind, grabbing everyone's attention.

They turned to the speaker to see a sweating Tsuna, a strained smile on her face as she fiddled with her fingers. Behind her was a stunned Enma followed by an amused Hayato, a smiling Takeshi, a laughing Lambo, a shouting Ryohei, a grinning Mukuro and a smirking Kyoya. Awkward silent fell around the room.

When finally Giotto cleared his throat breaking the silent as his guardians retreated back to their seats, a snicker was heard among the standing group.

"Erm…" Tsuna nervously smiled, her eyes never leaving the food littering dining table as she asked. "W-Would you like to enjoy some desserts?"

"Yes please" Giotto answered calmly, staring back at the girl and also trying to ignore the warm liquid of soup dripping onto his hands. The brunette nodded and quickly headed back to the kitchen. Seconds after, the girl came out, each carrying a plate but not before the dining table is cleaned up.

"Enjoy" Hayato placed the place not so lightly infront of G as the rest of the girls served their dessert to the guardians, G smirked. "Did you have fun?" Hayato twitched, cussing inwardly. "That damn place actually took me two whole hours" she growled while G's smirk went wider, unnoticing that the other guardians and workers had their attention on them.

"Next time, if you want to start a food fight, start after you ate some of it, pink-head. It would be useless if the food we cooked for you all wasted without having any of it" She warned before following the rest of the girls out while G twitched.

"What was that?" Lampo asked, looking at the red-head.

"What was what?"

"You hi-" Cozart grinned before getting interrupt by Giotto. "Cut it off" he waved, knowing what the red-head was going to say "I don't want this to end up going to waste again…" Giotto sighed, looking down at his plate, he froze.

Noticing their boss action the guardians looked down as well. A piece of chocolate coated cake placed infront of Giotto, fresh strawberries decorated on the side as it was glistened with chocolate syrup, he gaped. He looked up to see his guardians doing the same as well.

G got several fruits and layers of ice-creams layered in a beautiful clear glass. Asari looked at his Japanese green tea cake with boiled red bean rested on the side. Lampo drooled at his cheesecake that is decorated with berries and fruit syrup drawn on top of it. Knuckle got a chestnut cake decorated with caramel. Daemon smirked at his cranberry cake, its juices spread all over it that seemingly looks like blood. Alaude got a piece of dark chocolate cake; a leaf shaped chocolate piece is placed with it. While Cozart got a pudding with a layer of caramel on top as slices of fruits placed beautifully on the side.

"How did they manage to make all of this?"Cozart asked, completely forgotten about the event before as he picked up his fork, hesitating to make a cut.

"Ah, it's a shame to eat this" Asari smiled as he admired the cake before him.

"It's extremely delicious!" Knuckle stated while everyone nodded in agreement before starting to eat it.

While Lampo had picked on his cake the seconds after it had been served. Smiling in bliss, enjoying how the sweet and tenderness of the cake melting in his mouth. When suddenly something glint in the corner of his eyes, catching his attention.

'_Sorry'_

A word was scribbled on the side of his plate with syrup. Lampo furrowed his brow as he looked at it with confusion, before shrugging it off and continue stuffing his mouth.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone got back to work and that same goes to Giotto who was yet again, tries his best to decrease the amount of paperworks. Between the shuffling of paper and scribbles a knock on the door was heard. "Come in" Giotto said, knowing who it was. The door opened revealing Alaude standing by the entrance.<p>

"You called me Primo?"

"Yes, did you found any information regarding about the girls?" Giotto sat his pen down while Alaude stayed silent.

"No." Shocked by the reply, Giotto looks at his Cloud Guardian with wide eyes as he said "You didn-"

"I'll start tomorrow" Alaude growled.

"You don't really need to actually" Giotto grinned. "The girls are working fine here so it not necessary, I just wanted you to find a place called 'Far Away Time' " Alaude raised a brow at the named while Giotto continued.

"I asked Tsuna about the place they learn how to cook a while back however I never heard of this place before, so mind doing it?" Giotto smiled while Alaude glared at him. "This just a request so you don't re-"

"I will and I will find information about them" He grumbled before making his way out of the office.

"Suit yourself then" Giotto smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of this chapter, hope you all had enjoyed it.<strong>

**And as for the questions, let's just say. **

**That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Please review or PM if you have any questions or wish to talk to me.**

**See you all in the next chapter! Oh, and this time it won't be **_**that**_** long, okay?**


End file.
